


Don't Let Me Down

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Lance is an awkward turtle, M/M, Shiro Is A Disaster, Soft Boys, galteaholidayexchange2018, happy holidays bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Lance and Shiro are international competitors for Ice skating. Today was a free day for them, not that they minded at all.





	Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddyVanillaBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyVanillaBear/gifts).



> Betaed by Spicyredpaladin

Shiro smiled warmly as he leaned against the edge of the rink. His silver hair was pulled back and away from his face as he watched an all too familiar man skate on the ice. Lance was finishing his warm up training. The twenty four year old was stumped to say the least, how was he going to think on this. He and Lance had an on and off again relationship, if you could call it that. They had too many events and skating for the Grand Prix Final, it was definitely hard to keep one during the season. Shiro didn’t want to train today, it’d drive Iverson insane but the man didn’t care enough at the moment. Takashi didn’t know what drew him to the Cuban but it was definitely welcomed.

Osaka, Japan. The 2017 NHK Trophy was up for grabs, Shiro was nervous beyond belief, but he wanted to try and win. Gray eyes landed on Lance again, watching the other do a triple flip before landing it and heading to the entrance of the rink. Shiro gave a lopsided smile as he shoved his hands in his pants as Lance finally spotted the older skater. Cerulean eyes met gray, one with shock and surprise; the other was amused. Lance pulled his headphones out of his ears and raised a slim chocolate brow to Shiro. “What are you doing here Shiro?” Lance asked as he grabbed his blade guards and slipped them on, his gloved hand gripping the edge.

“I am escaping Iverson. I really don’t need him to rip me another one right now.” The other shrugged with a low hum. “Osaka is quite beautiful this time of year, I was wondering if you want to take a walk with me? Well, once you get changed and showered that is.” Great way Shiro. Great way to explain that you just want to hang out with him. The man fixed his black and purple fleece jacket, his dark wash jeans clung to his thighs and well, his ass. Lance was cute, he was one who truly understood where Shiro came from. They both had to climb their way to the top, even when the world was critical of everything that they did. Shiro was ending his career soon, Lance? Lance was up and coming. “I’ll be outside if you want to join me.” He shrugged, his foot falls echoing as he walked out with a air of relaxation.

Lance blinked before scrambling and taking off his skates. What the fuck? Since when was Shiro interested in talking with him? He was just- Lance didn’t know what shiro was to him but hell; the older man was definitely fine. Stuffing his skates in his bag, Lance walked out and spotted Shiro talking to a street vendor. Well then… Lance strode up to the taller; observing how the older skater had an easy smile on his lips.

“Lance, What do you want?” Came Shiro’s question, gray eyes alight with warmth and kindness.

“Uh-I don’t- um-” Great Lance, way to stumble your words, “I don’t know; what do you suggest?” That a boy, now you can form sentences again. The soft laugh that Lance got threw him off just a little bit. Shiro gestured to the vendor and payed, soon holding two cups. Shiro seemed to thank the man before handing a cup to Lance.

“Here, it’s mocha coffee. It’s not traditional but it’s warm.” Shiro offered as Lance grabbed the cup with a faint blush. The two skaters walked through the streets of Osaka. Both of them laughing when the other told an embarrassing story or moment. Clouds hung in the sky as the pair leaned against a side of a pedestrian bridge. “I think, this will be my last season. I’m getting a bit too old for this.” Shiro started as he took the final sips of his drink. “It’s not set in stone yet, but- Iverson is getting a bit fed up.” Leaning over the edge, Shiro looked out, watching the stream with minor interest.

Lance hummed and mimicked Shiro’s pose, crossing his feet together. “Do you want to though? Retire, I mean?” Lance questioned as he looked over at the other with a knowing smile, he may be eighteen but damn it, he wasn’t going to leave Shiro there.

“Not really. I want to continue it. I don’t- I don’t want to end on a low note. I want to make it to the Grand Prix Final and win.” The other replied, running a hand through his ebony hair. He heard Lance’s chuckle and a hand on his shoulder.

“Then don’t. Keep on fighting, alright?” Lance offered with a small laugh. “I doubt it’d be much fun skating without you.” He shrugged, finding himself leaning against Shiro with a small smile. “We should do this more often.”

“Oh? I think you’re right.” Shiro mused before wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulders. “I think we should.”


End file.
